


And Still There Was You, the Center of Me

by blossombox



Series: We Are Just Victims of the Same Situation [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Consent Culture!, Could Be Canon, Diego Hargreeves Has Anxiety, Experienced Eudora, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, I hope, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Sexy But Not Smutty, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Virgin Diego Hargreeves, Young Adult Diego, woohoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombox/pseuds/blossombox
Summary: She revels in the look on Diego’s face as he takes in the sight of her. The blush on his cheeks spreads all the way down to his chest and his hands quiver slightly, but there’s a hungry look in his eye, a stalled kind of longing on the tip of his tongue.“Like what you see?” Eudora asks teasingly, even though she knows the answer.Words seem to find him more slowly than ever now.“I- y...yeah,” he says, “yeah, a lot.”“Care to join me?”--(Diego and Eudora's first time together)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: We Are Just Victims of the Same Situation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584439
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	And Still There Was You, the Center of Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys - 
> 
> as some of you may have noticed, i removed all the works from my account a little while ago on account of some pretty intense mental health issues i was having at the time. this fic is the first thing i have written since starting on the road to recovery and i'm very excited about it, even if it's very different than what i've published in the past. i envision this one taking place after another fic i wrote about diego and eudora's first kiss. depending on how this goes, i might re-release that one. 
> 
> also! this is not really an explicit fic (sorry to disappoint, lol) but i do hope that maybe it makes you blush a lil. idk - i just love soft diego/eudora and any sweet n awkward first time stories in general. i hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> xoxo,  
> g
> 
> p.s. title is from voxtrot's "berlin without return"

It’s late at night the first time Eudora shows Diego up to her apartment. Usually, they would’ve stayed in the car to make out, but Eudora was hoping for a bit more tonight when she asked that they move things somewhere more private. 

They’re in private now in her bedroom, Diego sitting down with Eudora straddling his legs. She’s much more daring here than she’s been with him before, kissing him harder and finally allowing her hands to wander up from the sides of his arms to the top of his chest. 

The feeling is good, but Diego doesn’t quite know what to do when Eudora switches things up. Smoothly as ever, she transitions from his lips to his cheek to the lobe of his ear, barely even stopping for a breath before grazing soft flesh with her teeth. 

Though it’s certainly in Diego’s nature to find this intimidating, he can’t deny to himself the way it makes him feel. He’s torn between grasping for what little bit of control he might be able to hold on to and giving in to the feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He swallows. 

_ “Eudora-” _

She kisses him again, this time along the jaw.

“Hm?” 

Before he can even answer, she’s moving down his neck and sucking a soft, round bruise on to his throat. He bites the inside of his cheek to stop a low whimper from coming out. 

_ “Shit-”  _

The flush that graces his face only encourages Eudora. This version of Diego - this desperate, flustered mess - is not one that she gets to see often, and it certainly isn’t something she’s going to take for granted.

She chuckles softly and nuzzles into his shoulder, pressing more kisses to his skin. She takes her time working her way back up to his mouth. They fall into a sweet, steady rhythm almost as soon as their lips meet. Diego’s still cautious as always, but doesn’t have any trouble keeping up with her. 

For the longest time, his hands stay at her waist, fingers curling into the fabric of her sweater. When he starts to move them up towards her chest, Eudora realizes he’s practically trembling. She pulls away and looks him in the eyes. He drops his hands almost immediately. 

“Sorry,” he says, voice gravelly, “I d...didn’t-” 

He trails off upon seeing the look on her face. It’s not anger that he finds there, but something like amusement. There’s a coy smile playing on her lips. Without a word, she reaches down for the hem of her sweater and slips it off over her head in one fluid motion.

Diego’s eyes flicker between Eudora’s face and her breasts, much to her satisfaction. She runs her fingers along the straps of her bra and raises her eyebrows. 

“Want me to show you?” 

Rather than risk stumbling over a verbal answer, Diego nods. Eudora undoes the clasp between her shoulder blades and casts the bra away with her sweater. 

There’s a second where he just stares - frozen, heart hammering in his chest. Maybe it’s funny, how he looks, but Eudora doesn’t laugh at him. Instead, she leans in for another kiss, taking his hands in her own and guiding them up where she wants them. She can hear his breath hitch when his he touches her breasts. 

She’s patient and gentle as he runs tentative fingers over her chest. His growing confidence is rewarded with contented sighs and playful nips on his bottom lip. 

“Take off your shirt?” she asks in the space between one kiss and another. 

He nods, not yet breaking away, but grabbing for the bottom of his shirt. He’s quick in tugging it up over his head, glancing up at Eudora for approval. 

When she touches him, her hands are smooth and cool against his hot skin. She looks at him with a glint in her eye, brushing the pads of her fingers over old scars and taut muscle. 

The slowness makes Diego nervous. He wants her to like the way he looks, but sometimes it’s hard for him to read her. The uncertainty he feels isn’t something he can just quash down anymore. He clears his throat quietly. 

“Good?” he ventures in a gruff whisper, watching as Eudora slides an index finger over a deep gash just beneath his ribs. 

She answers with a brief peck on the lips before pushing into his shoulders so that he leans back into the pillows at the head of the bed. He lets out a shaky breath as she leans over him, planting a series of kisses down his chest. Her grip tightens around his shoulder, and he scrunches his eyes closed as she traces over the length of that scar with her tongue, following up with soft brushes of the lips.

“Mmm-” 

He kisses back with more passion than before, becoming increasingly adventurous as he goes. He doesn’t stiffen at the feel of Eudora’s cool hands running down his back, either. If anything, he takes it as an invitation to go a little further, dipping down to give Eudora her own hickey to match the one darkening on his neck. 

She returns the favor, and things only heat up from there. She’d doubted herself time and again over the last month; the occasional kiss stolen outside her building was one thing, but this? With Diego Hargreeves? 

It’s crazy. It’s totally unlike her. And yet....

Here, in this moment, she knows what she wants. She’s sure of it. 

Diego’s got her by the waist, and they’re hardly more than two inches of space between his stomach and hers. Her halting kisses are met with drawn-out, eager ones as she wiggles backwards. 

He chances a slight tug on her lip. She moves her hands around to the tops of his thighs. He moves his back up to her chest. 

Eudora knows what she’s doing, knows it’s about to get good. She reaches to undo the button on his jeans. 

He freezes. 

Her eyes flicker up to meet his.

“Don’t stop,” he says, all too quickly. 

Still, he’s on edge, so Eudora doesn’t listen. She lets go of the button and thumbs a comforting circle on his wrist. 

“We don’t have to,” she tells him, but he shakes his head. 

“No, I w...want to. I want  _ you _ . I just-”

“You just what?” 

“I’ve just never-” (he lowers his eyes-) “ _ you know…” _

Eudora is unable to suppress a slight smile. 

“I know,” she says quietly. 

There’s something exciting to her about being someone’s first (first kiss, first  _ time),  _ and she thinks it’s sweet that he’s so nervous. She doesn’t push, though - when they do it, she wants to be good for him, even if it isn’t tonight. 

“What if it’s bad?” he asks, hardly able to keep eye contact. 

“You mean, what if  _ you’re  _ bad?”

Diego’s face reddens, but he nods. Something stirs in the bottom of Eudora’s stomach at the look of embarrassment on his face. She softens. 

“Well, I wouldn’t worry about that,” she says, tracing another shape onto the inside of his arm with her nail, “I’ll take care of you.” 

To her delight, this makes him flush even darker. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear as means of encouragement. 

“If you want,” she adds, just to be certain.

Diego swallows. 

“I want you to. I- okay.” 

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” 

“You’re sure?”

He kisses her just below the ear. 

“Positive.”

Eudora lets out a little pur and turns her head so that their lips join again. He’s picked up the pace a little - a bit more aggressive than before, like he’s trying to prove something. One of his hands returns to cup her breast while the other slides down the small of her back. 

He’s putting on a show for her, Eudora realizes. She smirks. 

_ Two can play at that game.  _

She starts to move her hips from side to side, guiding his hand over the curve of her backside. The other hand is soon to follow, squeezing slightly and pulling her closer to him. Eudora starts to move faster, her movements deeper and more intense than before. 

She can  _ feel  _ how much he likes this in a matter of seconds. This time, he doesn’t stop when she reaches down for the button of his pants, but scoots back to do it himself. Eudora gets up on her knees, giving him space to pull them all the way off. He jostles her slightly in his hurry, but she grabs onto his shoulders and laughs playfully. 

He takes her by the waist and rolls her onto the mattress next to him, switching positions so that he’s almost on top of her. She makes fast work of her own jeans, pulling them off over toned legs to fall in a crumpled heap on the floor. Now isn’t the moment she feels shy, either - in no time at all, she’s completely and totally undressed. 

She revels in the look on Diego’s face as he takes in the sight of her. The blush on his cheeks spreads all the way down to his chest and his hands quiver slightly, but there’s a hungry look in his eye, a stalled kind of longing on the tip of his tongue. 

“Like what you see?” Eudora asks teasingly, even though she knows the answer. 

Words seem to find him more slowly than ever now. 

“I- y...yeah,” he says, “yeah, a lot.”

“Care to join me?” 

It takes him a second to process her request, but after that he’s quick to oblige. Eudora can tell he’s a little self-conscious, but thinks to herself that there’s hardly a reason for it. She looks him up and down before meeting his eye with a glint in her own. 

“Open the drawer of my nightstand.”

Diego does as she asks. While he rifles around for a condom, she moves to the edge of the bed to help him. 

“Let me do it-”

He’s definitely not so unprepared that he can’t do it himself, but Eudora’s much quicker and a bit more practiced. She hadn’t been anticipating the sharp breath he draws the first time she touches him, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it. 

“Alright?” she asks, pausing to glance up at him.

He nods hurriedly, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

“I just... I liked your- your hands-”

It’s clearly not the recovery he hoped he’d be able to string together, but Eudora can’t help but find it endearing. 

“Well,” she says, returning to the task at hand, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She doesn’t give him time to act sheepish - as soon as she’s done, she leans forward to press a reassuring kiss onto his abdomen. Evidently, it’s all he needs to get over himself and bend down to kiss her properly.

He’s much more careful in touching her now that it’s _ all of her _ so close to him, but Eudora doesn’t mind. She rather likes how gentle he is, the familiarity of working back up to the heat they had earlier. 

He kisses a bit differently than before, but it isn’t bad. It’s focused, more intentional. Meaningful in a way that’s foreign to the both of them. 

The tips of his fingers graze the of her skin covering her hips.

“C...can we-?”

“Yes,” she says, voice bordering on husky, “yes, go-”

She moves back so that he can lean over her, lets him kiss his way up from the top of her stomach to the space between her collarbones. He touches the outsides of her thigh and gives her a quizzical glance. 

“Yeah?”

Eudora reaches out to wipe a bead of sweat from his temple. She runs her fingers through his hair and bites her bottom lip. Nods. 

“Yeah.”

Once again, it’s her who gets things going, holding his face in her hands as she kisses him, more passionate than before. She lifts up her hips, doesn’t hesitate at the occasional clumsy touch. Diego starts to apologize, but she shakes it off. 

“It’s okay, baby, you’ve got it-”

He tenses, but keeps moving, eyes darting from place to place, uncertain. She slips a hand behind his neck, makes a little noise when he finds his way. 

_ “Yes,”  _ whispers Eudora, chest tightening,  _ “okay- come on-” _

She shows him what she wants - what’ll feel good - by pressing up close to him, speeding up her movements little by little. She starts slow, allows him a minute to catch on before changing pace. His breathing becomes faster and faster as she does, the sound of it joined by a series of aborted whines. 

He’s trying to impress her, to keep himself together, but that’s not what Eudora’s looking for. Seeing him like this is just what she wants. The thought of him coming undone completely at her hand sends a shudder through her body. 

Panting slightly, she pulls herself half-upright, showing Diego’s hands away from her waist. She kisses him harder as she turns on the mattress, rolling them over so they can switch positions. With him on his back, she can take the lead for real this time. They don’t stop what they’re doing, but it’s even smoother once she’s on top.

Clearly, it feels even better, too, judging by the look on Diego’s face, the urgency in the way runs his hands over her thighs. Eudora’s chest swells with satisfaction at the knowledge that this is  _ her doing.  _

She arches her back and brushes her fingers over the divets of his hips to the tender skin below his navel. He gasps at the contact, as though the touch alone is what’s sending him over the edge. 

“Shit, Eudora-” 

“You like that?” 

She spreads her knees a little further apart, sinking deeper into it. 

“Yeah, yeah, th...that’s- oh, _ fuck-” _

His voice goes high at the end, raising goosebumps on Eudora’s arms. She can tell he’s getting close, but she can’t resist dragging things out just a little longer. 

She pulls away slightly, slowing down just enough to draw another whine out of Diego. She smirks at the sound, savouring the look on his face. 

_ “Wait-” _

Eudora almost stops all together, unable to keep from teasing him. She plays naive.

“What’s that?” 

“Don’t- don’t stop!”

Satisfaction blooming in her chest, she indulges him, transitions back into a steady pump. This time, too, Diego doesn’t hesitate to join in. Eudora’s slightly taken aback by the intensity of it, but damn if it doesn’t feel good. 

“Mm!” she gasps.

“Yeah?”

His voice still wavers, but there’s no time to dwell on it. They’ve fallen into an unabating groove that brings them closer to release with each jolt. Diego’s nearly there, and Eudora’s not far behind. 

He’s nearly breathless when he speaks, throat going tight as he does. 

_ “Eudora-” _

Once she feels him start to go tense beneath her, she slides forward, presses one hand against his chest, and thrusts her hips forward. 

It’s only a matter of seconds before Diego lets out a noise that tells her her work here is done. 

The look that forms on his face sends a hot rush of through Eudora’s body, but she barely has time to admire her work before he’s picking up speed himself, accelerating to the point where she’s the one gasping for air. 

Though the shift is sudden, it’s intentional and passionate - far from a mere courtesy. Seeing how determined he is to please is nearly as good as the feel of his body working into hers, but it’s the combination of the two that finally does it for her. 

Usually, she’d try to keep her composure until the very end, but this is… different, somehow. She wants him to hear that high, sweet sound that flows out through her lips as she finishes, wants to finish things  _ right.  _

When they come to a stop, there’s a moment where they just look at each other, chests heaving, eyes glazed over, blood still rushing. Eudora swallows and looks away before turning to sink down on the mattress beside him. 

She lays on her stomach, he on his back, facing the ceiling. The room is quiet, save for the sound of them winding down. 

Eudora feels good, but somehow, she’s unprepared. Surprised, even. For whatever reason, she doesn’t want this moment to end. 

She her head to look at Diego and takes in the curve of his nose, the parted lips, the faint trace of color she can still see on his cheeks. He lets out a long, quiet breath, eyes unwavering. 

“Wow.” 

He’s so still, so sincere, but not unlike himself. Eudora stifles a small smile, tucking her head into folded arms. When Diego turns his head to look her in the eye, she presses her lips together and waits for him to continue. 

Gone is the hesitation from earlier, replaced with a soft, collected demeanor. He runs his fingers up her bare arm.

“You’re really… you’re really something, you know?”

Eudora lowers her eyes and snorts, unable to stop the grin that breaks out on her face. 

“Hargreeves-”

Her impulse is to brush him off, but she holds back this time. He’s trying to be sweet, and it’s not for nothing. It  _ is  _ sweet. 

She sighs before pulling close enough for one last, soft touch of her lips against his temple. 

“Thank you,” she whispers, and means it. 


End file.
